Maximum Ride Volturi
by Becney
Summary: Sequel to Everything's Changed, one year later and the Cullen's have a newborn, but they break the law, and the Volturi sisters have to decide their fate.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to everything's changed, make sure you've read that one first, because otherwise this one won't make sense.**

**This is set a year after the last story, and there has been many changes! **

**Rosalie's POV**

"Lissa!" I screamed and I saw Lissa let go of a body that she had been holding against the wall, they fell to the floor with a sickening crunch.

"What?" she said, wiping her mouth clean of blood, but she failed, she just smeared the blood over her face.

"You drank from a human!"I shouted at her.

"Yeah, so?" she said.

"We're vegetarians! We drink animal blood!" I shouted.

"Whatever," she said off-handedly.

"No! You need to take the girl to Carlisle so he can heal her, and then you are going to tell him what you did!" I shouted.

"I don't have to do what you say!" she yelled at me.

"You have just ruined our treaty with the pack, broken our families rules, and let a human see us, so you will DO AS I SAY!" I screamed.

"Ha! I don't care, to hell with those stupid werewolves, I couldn't care less about our stupid treaty, and rules are made to break!" she said.

"Go home, NOW!" I snarled and I saw real fear in her eyes, and she quickly ran away.

I hated her, and I always have, as soon as Carlisle brought her back, he said she was dying, and that we had to help her. I told him not to, but he didn't listen, he turned Lissa, and so she was his newborn. I hope Max, or any of the Volturi sisters find out about this, otherwise we'd be dead, well no literally, it's just Max taught them to put the law first, because it was their duty.

Max made so many changes to the Volturi, she made more rules, but they protect everyone from us, and keep us hidden, so we can live a normal life. Like Max said that we should all try to be vegetarian, so she slowly but surely cut down the number of humans we could eat, well not us as we were already vegetarian but other vampires across the world.

We were still friends with them, of course, Max was like a sister to me, and Ella loved to chat with me, I could have a girly chit chat with Chelsea, and the opposite with Leah.

But recently, they had become more distant with us, it was ever since we got Lissa, she was mean and ungrateful and selfish and a total witch, they all hated her but they still visited, just a lot less than they did.

Now Lissa had left me in this mess, I was left to pick up the pieces, but I wasn't going to. I slowly picked up the girl, off the floor and gently put her over my shoulder. Then I ran, as fast as I could, so that I won't be seen, so that we would be safe.

Then I arrived at the door, and Edward quickly opened it, I guess he knew I was coming. I ran into the living room and lay the girl down on the table.

"Rosa, what happened?" Carlisle asked.

"She did," I said and I pointed at Lissa, who had cleaned her face.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked me.

"She was in a street alleyway, drinking as girl, and then I told her to bring her to you, and she refused," I declared and everyone looked, either at me or at Lissa.

"Rosa, are you telling the truth?" Jasper asked me, and suddenly I felt anger.

"What are you implying?" I asked, well I spat it at him and I guess he could feel my anger so he didn't speak.

"Did you just lie to us? Did you drink her?" Emmett said.

"You think" I said but my voice broke, "FINE THEN! BELIEVE HER OVER ME! IT'S NOT LIKE I'M TELLING THE TRUTH OR ANYTHING!" I screamed and everyone, but Lissa looked taken back.

"Rosalie, you need to calm down," Bella said.

"I stuck up for you, and this is how you repay me?" I spat at her and I saw her look down.

"Rosa, I know we haven't seen eye to eye, but-" Lissa started.

"You stay away from me you witch," I said to her, venom pouring out of my every word, "I'm leaving," I said and before anyone could stop me I had my stuff in a bag and had left, there was one place I was going to go, one place where I would be believed, by the Volturi sisiters.

**Leah's POV**

I sat down, with Ella on one side and Max on the other, Chelsea was sitting next to her.

We are the new Volturi, the Volturi sisters, we protect vampires, making their existence hidden and we are currently attempting to make vampires vegetarian, meaning they only drink animal blood, but that plan had only been created recently, and so we were just starting to enforce it.

We all sat there, waiting for Rosa, she had requested an audience with us,though Bianca wasn't sure why, she said she just called her and said that she desperately needed to tell us something.

Then the heavy oak doors swung open and in came Rosa, there was anger deep in her eyes, and she looked deeply upset. She was here on Volturi business, so we must treat her like she was an ordinary guest, as she would do the same.

"Volturi sisters, I am here today to tell you of a crime that has been committed, by none other than the Cullen's," she said and we all stared at her in shock.

"I hope you have proof of your claim," Ella said.

"And what crime have they committed Rosalie?" Max asked.

"They have lost control of their own newborn, and they have been seen," she said and we all looked at one another in shock.

**Carlisle's POV**

I healed the girl's wounded and then ran at vampire speed to the alleyway Rosa said she found her, according to Edward as he read her mind. When I returned to the house, no one had moved, and on one had spoken.

"It's alright," Emmett said, breaking the silence, "She'll come back soon, she always does,"

"But that doesn't mean we should let her!" Bella shouted.

"Bella, she'll come back soon," Edward said reassuringly.

"No! We should go out and look for her, and apologise," Esme said.

"No dear, we should wait here, we don't know where she is now, so I surgest we wait," I said and I put a hand on Esme's shoulder.

"Guys! Post is here!" Alice said, and then there was the sound of a letter falling through our letter box.

"But we already had post this morning," Jasper said suspiciously.

"Yeah, well this is extra special post!" Alice exclaimed, as Esme walked out to get the letter, everyone eyed Alice curiously. Then Esme returned and in her hand, was an old style letter, with the seal of the Volturi sisters.

"Why have they sent us a letter?" Bella asked warily.

"Maybe they want to meet us?" Edward said, but you could tell from his voice he didn't even believe himself.

Esme handed me the letter, and I slowly opened it, and read it.

_Dear Carlisle and the Cullen's,_

_Your presence is requested in the Volturi Castle, you have half an hour before our guards come and teleport you here._

_The Volturi sisters._

**A/N HEY GUYS! FIRST CHAPPIE OF THE SEQUEL! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**SORRY! BEFORE I ACCIDENTALLY POSTED THE LAST CHAPTER OF EVERYTHING'S CHANGED! SO SORRY!**

**Sorry it's short, it's only because it's the first chapter, THEY WILL GET LONGER!**

**Thanks 16craftytigers, I didn't stop writing after I got your review.**

**Becney :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Emmett's POV**

We all looked at Carlisle, after he read the letter aloud.

"The Volturi Sisters? I swear they normally reply with their names," I said.

"Unless it's official business," Jasper said.

"What? Do you mean we've committed a crime?" I gasped.

"Well, the human Rosa drank, she broke the treaty, broke the Volturi law, and she also let a human see us," Lissa said counting them on her fingers.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"I was just walking down the alleyway and I saw Rosa, so I went over to her, wondering what she was doing, and she was drinking a human. I tried to stop her but she wouldn't be stopped, I told her what she'd done and she ignored it, and then she came in and tried to blame me, that was low," Lissa said and I nodded, though I still couldn't believe that Rosa would do that, they both say ti was each other.

"We must hope the girl doesn't remember what happened," Esme said.

"But what if she did, and she told the Volturi," Edward said, making the connections.

Then several guards appeared, they teleported from the Volturi.

"Are you ready?" one asked Carlisle and he nodded.

"Then hold hands," another guard said and everyone held hands, and then we were teleported to the Volturi sisters waiting room.

"Hello Mr Cullen, you and your family can take a seat," Bianca said and we all walked over to the chairs on our right and sat down.

"You can go in now," Bianca said after some minutes of waiting, we all stood up and Bianca opened the heavy oak doors.

"Max," Carlisle said and Max looked disapprovingly at him.

"For you, it's Maximum," she said and I looked worriedly at the others who all had similar expressions to mine, nervous and worried.

"You know why you're here, don't you?" Leah asked, and we all looked at Carlisle.

"We think it is because of the human that was drank by Rosa," he said and the Volturi sisters hissed, which was rather off putting.

"You trust a newborn over one of your own," Chelsea said and Ella tutted.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"You had the choice, do you believe Rosalie or Lissa," Chelsea spat Lissa's name and glared at her, "And you chose the word of a newborn who must be aching for human blood over the word of one of your own, who hasn't drunk human blood in years."

"You disgust me," Ella said and we all seemed shocked.

"Is there proof?" Edward asked.

"We have two accounts that match one another, and none that match Miss Cullen's claim," Max said.

"May we hear the evidence against us," Carlisle said slowly, and two girls walked out, one which I recognised to be the girl who was drunk from and the other was Rosalie? What was she doing here?

"Selena, please tell the Cullen's your account of the events," Leah said.

"I was on my way home, and took the alleyway as a shortcut, but then I was attacked and it was by a vampire, I took a look at their face before I seemed to half pass out," Selena, the girl said.

"What do you mean half passed out?" Jasper asked.

"I couldn't move and yet I could hear, I heard a woman come, and she told the vampire off, talking about truces and laws, and then she picked me up and I passed out fully," Selena said.

"Well done Lissa, I'm proud of you," Carlisle said and he smiled at Lissa.

"IT WASN'T THAT MONSTER!" Selena shrieked, "It was Rosalie, she came and she picked me up, when I woke up I was back in the alleyway, and she was there, with Max, and they asked me what had happened, and I told them and then they dropped a letter off at the Cullen's house, and they brought me here and they looked after me."

"Lissa, you lied to us?" Esme asked.

"No! Don't listen to the human, she didn't know who was who!" Lissa shouted.

"Silence!" Chelsea cried, "Rosalie, you can tell your story."

"I was walking home, when I smelt human blood, so I went to investigate, and I saw Lissa, drinking Selena's blood. I stopped her, and told her what she'd done, how she's broken the truce and the family and Volturi laws, but she just laughed, so I picked up the girl and brought her to Carlisle. They all accused me of lying and told me to calm down, so I left, and came here to tell you what had happened," Rosalie said and she glared at all of us.

"Rosa-"I started but she cut me off.

"I don't care, you acted like I was lying," she said and then she turned to Carlisle, "You have no control of your newborn and so she drank human blood, and she was seen," she pointed to Selena.

"Carlisle, that was irresponsible, and you know fully well what the law says, it is one of the laws we have kept from our predecessors," Max said.

"And you know what the punishment is for that, you and Lissa," Leah said sadly.

"No, please!" Esme cried.

"Don't do this Max," Bella shouted.

"You can't do that!" Edward bellowed.

"That's not right!" I shouted.

"That was the past," Alice said, and she looked at Max, "Have you changed the rules?" she asked.

"Yes," she said and she smiled.

"But it's not that much better, this is still a serious crime, Carlisle you have failed to teach your newborn the rules, and so she has broken them," Chelsea said.

"But I do not believe that Lissa is completely innocent, as Carlisle has successfully taught seven of his newborns previously, meaning he would have many methods," Ella said, scowling at Lissa.

"I agree, but they must both have the same punishment, they are both to blame for the crime," Leah said, and they all nodded in unision.

"Please, I beg of you, Lissa is only a newborn, she didn't know what she was doing, please, do not be so harsh on her Max," Carlisle begged, and all the Volturi sisters turned to Carlisle.

"Did you just say we are being harsh?" Chelsea asked, and you could see that she, like all of the other sisters, was becoming deadly.

"No, I just meant-" Carlisle started, but he was interrupted.

"You said, do not be so harsh, meaning we were being harsh, are you questioning the law?" Leah asked.

"Of course not-" Carlisle started, but he was yet again interrupted.

"We have been kind, kind, to you and your newborn, we could have killed you, and yet you say we are harsh, that shows poor judgement and no faith in the law," Ella said.

"I have faith in the law, I have faith in your judgement, it's just Lissa is only; young," Carlisle said, his eyes begging for a lesser punishment for her.

"I understand Carlisle, you want to protect you newborn, and I now fully well what that is like, attempting to protect your own, so why don't we bring in the jury," she said and she smiled at Carlisle, who seemed to relax.

She raised her hand and then the doors opened, and in walked the flock, we hadn't seen them in ages, ever since Max became the leader of the Volturi, they the Volturi jury and sometimes the guard. They had promised to be at Max's side for eternity, and she had made them vampires, by their choice, because she was sorry, that they couldn't return to their old life.

They walked up to the thrones, and split in half, standing on either side of the Volturi Sisters.

"This is Carlisle Cullen, and his newborn, Lissa Cullen, who attacked and drank the blood of Selena Peters, who now knows of the existence of vampires. Evidence is Miss Peters account and Miss Hale's account." Max said, and the flock looked at one another.

Then they started to talk, about whether Carlisle and Lissa were innocent or guilty.

"I think they are guilty, they broke their truce with the pack and they broke the law, they must be punished," Fang said.

"I agree, if you break the law you must pay the price," Iggy said, "though I think that Mr Cullen shouldn't be as heavily punished as the newborn, as he attempted to teach her the laws, and she broke them, of her own free will."

"I suggest they have a stage 5 punishment," Nudge said.

"That's a little harsh,"Angel said.

"Yes, I agree, maybe stage 4 for them both," Gazzy said, and they all nodded in agreement, then Fang turned to Max, and smiled at her, and she smiled back, there was something going on with them.

"We suggest a stage 4 punishment, milady," he said, and Max nodded, and the flock walked out of the hall.

"I think the jury's punishment is fair," Ella said, and they all nodded in agreement.

I was confused, when Max came to power she changed the punishment system, so I hoped they would explain.

"The punishment system is different, stage one being the least severe and stage five being the most. We do not hurt you, but we make you go one a journey, tied to your partner, the different stages are to different places, together you will have to survive, there will be people watching you but they will not interfere," Max said, and I guess she had been reading my mind.

"You will journey to the Arctic and back, your aim being to retrieve an polar bear,and keep it's blood, bringing it back in perfect condition, but dead," Leah said.

"Thats impossible!" Lissa screamed.

"It is not! It has been done before," Chelsea said, and a guard appeared behind Carlisle who had a thoughtful look on his face, and put a handcuff on his hand, and attached it to Lissa's wrist and she screamed in annoyance.

"Guards, send five guards to safe guard them, make sure they get no help and that they survive," Max said before she signalled for them to leave and the guards took Carlisle and Lissa away.

"It's okay, I won't be gone long!" Carlisle called as he was dragged away out of the Volturi castle.

**A/N SORRY! Before I was like half asleep and I accidentally put the last chapter of everything's changed up instead of the fist chapter of Maximum Ride Volturi! Sorry!**

**Codekiki12: Thanks! I read you review and then I realised what I'd done! There's lots in store! I just have to write it down!**

**Thanks everyone! Thanks favouriters and followers!**

**Becney :P**


	3. Chapter 3

Carlisle's POV

"I can't believe this!" Lissa cried, "This is not right!"

"Lissa," I grumbled, gritting it through my teeth.

"What? Do you seriously think I deserve this?" she asked, I could see rage in her face.

"You expect us to believe you when the evidence and the Volturi are against you," I said

"We're family! We stick together!" she cried.

"No! You lied! You made us believe that Rosalie was lying!" I shouted, and she just pouted and turned away.

But yet she continued to grumble.

"I can't believe this," she muttered under her breathe.

"Look," I said exasperatedly, "I get the fact that you don't like this, but still, let's get it done quickly."

"You did not just patronise me!" she cried and I sighed, here comes another rant.

"Lissa, please," I begged.

"Don't you dare!" she shrieked, "Don't you dare! You ruined my life! Before I was a popular, attractive girl and everyone loved me! Now I'm some ugly vampire who has no boyfriend!"

"I'm sorry Lissa," I said sadly, and then I had an idea, "Why don't you tell me about you life before we met?" I said and she sighed and then nodded.

"I lived in Washington DC, I went to a private school there, and everyone loved me, especially the boys. I'd come in, with the shortest skirt and the most expensive makeup splashed over my face and flutter my eyelashes at boys." she said sadly, and then she laughed, "I had so much fun, I would have flings with boys, I'd kiss them and stay with them if they were popular, as soon as they weren't I'd dump them and move onto the next popular boy I could find,"

I laughed, "I'm guessing you weren't the girls best friend," I said, and she shrugged.

"Some people liked me, because I was popular, but there was some girls who hated me, like there was this one girl, Max something, who said, 'You play with boys like they're toys!'" she said and she laughed, that sounded a lot like Maximum.

"What? Do you mean you went to school with the flock?" I asked her.

"Who are they?" she asked, looking at me curiously.

"Maximum Ride, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel," I said and she looked confused.

"Maximum Ride rings a bell, but the others don't, though when I knew Max she had three brothers and two sisters," she said and I realised they probably used fake names, they just left me to ponder why they were at school, since it seemed as if they had never lived an ordinary life.

"But one day they just left, I remember Max dragging Nick, a fling of mine, away from me and I never heard from him again," she said and there was a hint of regret in her voice.

"Well, Max was right about you treating boys like toys," I said and she turned to stare at me.

"I was under pressure, I mean, my dad was an important businessman and he wanted me to be perfect, when I'm not, at home I wasn't accepted, they treated me like a failure. At school I lead a different life, I was popular, accepted by all, except people like Max," she said sadly.

"It sounds like you had a good life," I said thoughtfully, I'd never seen this side of Lissa.

"Yeah, I had a wonderful life before you came along" she said and I would have flinched sat the cold tone to her voice.

"I have apologised for that, many times," I said.

"But it doesn't change anything! It doesn't make anything better!" she screamed.

"I know, I'm sorry but there was nothing else I could do for you," I said sadly, and I remember when I had to turn Lissa.

FLASHBACK

_I walked down the corridor, smelling the chemicals and I flicked through my notes, all my patients seemed healthy._

_"Dr Cullen!" I heard someone call, and I turned around to see some nurses coming along with a stretcher, and on it was a young girl, around Alice's age, with bright red hair, she was in her school uniform._

_"What's wrong with her?" I asked, and I walked alongside the stretcher to get a good look at my new patient._

_"We don't know," one of the nurses said, I looked at the girl, and saw she had signs of a cold. Then I smelt her blood, something was very wrong, I'd only smelt this kind of blood twice before._

_"She has Leukaemia," I said, and the nurses looked shocked, "From the looks of it, I'd say she's had it for a while, she should have gone to hospital a lot sooner, I'm not sure there's anything we can do for her," I said regretfully, and nurses expressions turned solemn._

_"But she's so young," One of them said and everyone nodded in agreement._

_I thought for a second, and decided that I should do it._

_"There's something I can do," I said, and the nurses all looked at me in confusion._

_I had decided, that Lissa would join us, I supposed she would be a vampire, and I hope that someday, she may forgive me._

END OF FLASHBACK

**Emmett's POV**

We just waited, because it was all that we could do, why did Lissa have to ruin everything? Carlisle's gone, Rosalie hasn't spoken to me, even looked at me, and our family is falling to pieces.

Then Max walked out, with Ella, Chelsea and Leah following her closely, and I immediately stood up, as did the rest of my family.

"Please Max," I begged, and she stopped, and turned too looked at me, "Please stop this."

"This is the law, don't use our friendship to get you out of this, you committed a crime, and you will play the price," she said coldly, and Ella, Chelsea and Leah gave me a glare.

"But they can't do that, it's impossible!" I demanded, and Max stared at me.

"Others have done it before, and I must ask this Emmett, are you questioning the law?" she asked.

"You haven't changed anything!" I shouted, and I saw her eyes widen, as did everyone else's, "You said you'd change the Volturi! But just because you don't kill them on your land, you send them away to be killed!"

"Our personal guards are there to ensure their safety, but Emmet you are making some massive obligations," Max said, and I could tell she was getting deadly, as were her sisters.

"Let them Carlisle go! He did nothing wrong!" I demanded, and I heard Esme sit down behind me.

"Carlisle made Lissa one of us, he was responsible for her upbringing. He is partially to blame, and this experience should also help him to understand his child," Max said and she was about to turn around.

"You're a monster, you know that?" I started, and I saw Chelsea's eyes widen, Ella's mouth dropped, and Leah growled, and I knew they were about to snap, "You think you're better than Aro, but you and him are equals, not wait! You're worse than him!"

Then I felt someone grab me from behind, and then another someone pinned my arms behind me, I couldn't move. I then realised it was the guard holding me still.

"Ma'am, what should we do with him?" One of them asked, and I looked at my family, Edward sighed under his breath, Bella was looking at me with disappointment, Jasper looked perfectly normal, Alice was watching this scence intently, but Esme was looking, pleading with her eyes to Max, who refused to look at her, only at the wall in front of her.

"Let him go," she said, and the guards dropped me, "But the treaty between our covens is over, you have broken our laws, and insulted us," and I heard Esme gasp.

"Please Max! Not this!" she said, she saw Max as her daughter.

"You have insulted me and my coven, we are no longer friends," she said and she turned on her feet, and walked out, her sister following closely on her tail.

Then I noticed Rosa, standing to the side, her body wasn't moving, but her eyes were focused only on Max.

"You told them?" Jasper whispered.

"You didn't trust me," was all she said, "I won't be coming home, I'm staying here for a while."

"Rosa-" I started but she walked away.

**A/N I'M SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN AGES!**

**AwsomeWierdo: Yeah, she's evil!**

**J.J: Thanks good! (Not the fact you died, but because it was of excitement!) Your welcome, I guess, but I'm not that good, I make loads of mistakes! (Sheepishly smiling now)**

**Maximumride062000: Sorry! Ditto what I said at the beginning! Sorry!**

**Becney :P**


End file.
